The invention relates to a stand for cathode-raytube data display terminals or the like which make a single terminal readily accessible to users located in two or more work stations.
A typical adjustable stand for supporting pieces of equipment on a horizontal surface is disclosed in GE-GMS No. 82 11 397. That stand has a bottom plate movable on a supporting surface which carries a turntable and can be used only in connection with level supporting surfaces, such as tabletops or the like. Since the typical stands are placed on the top surface of a table or desk, the stand cannot be used independent of its supporting surface and takes up useful working space on the table or desk. Moreover, the direction of movement of the stand is not confined so that the stand, after moving back and forth several times, can leave the desired path of travel and, in extreme cases, even fall off the supporting surface.